Last of Us 2: The Gods Among Us
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: It's been a year since Joel saved Ellie and brought her back to Jackson, now they live a happy life. Then it all changed when a man appeared, followed by the FEDRA. He claims to be an augmented super human and is the reason the infection started. He has warned them of three other super humans along side him, all of which are waging a four way war. Now they must stop these new gods.


**Hello viewers**

**So I just wanted to make this story badly**

**Don't worry**

**It's really good, at least I think so**

**So let's begin, shall we**

* * *

Unknown POV

"He's this way," I heard one of the soldiers yell.

"Damn," I muttered and slipped into a doorway as a squad of soldiers entered the ruins that was once a 2 story home.

I grabbed a brick and threw it into a wall, creating a louder sound than I had anticipated.

"What was that," one said and they headed in that direction.

I ran in the opposite direction and climbed the stairs up to the second story. I opened a door and snuck into the room. That's when I heard the soft clicking noises.

"You've got to be kidding me," I murmured and silently exited the room as a clicker walked in my direction.

"CRACK," the sound of wood splintering resounded as I stepped on a worn wooden beam.

"SCREEEE," the Clicker screeched and ran at me as the soldiers downstairs were alerted.

I jumped up and grabbed a wooden beam in better condition as the Clicker charged. It went under me and into the hole that was created by the wooden beam I had stepped on.

"Oh my God, CLICKER," a soldier screamed they opened fire.

I silently lowered myself onto the ground and snuck out of the house. I climbed into one of the jeeps they brought, thankfully the keys were still in the ignition.

"They'll catch up soon," I said as I backed up into the road and drove off towards the nearest town. "Wonder if there's a map in here," I muttered as I searched the jeep while driving, "AH HA!" I grabbed the map and looked over it. "Non-military occupied town nearby," I thought, "Jackson County."

* * *

Joel POV

"Come on lazy ass," I heard Ellie say and I groaned.

"Five more minutes kid," I groaned as I turned onto my other side.

"Tommy's waiting for us," she stated.

"And he can wait five more minutes," I replied and she huffed.

"Fine, I'll tell him his brother's being a sloth."

"Do you even know what a sloth is?"

"Of course I do, I learned it in school, duh."

"Okay, if you make me breakfast, I'll get up," I bargained and she sighed.

"Fine," she replied and walked down to the kitchen of the house we got when we came back.

I got out of bed and put on some clothes, then walked down to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and biscuits were in the air as I got to the first floor.

"Those cooking classes you took really helped," I said while eating a biscuit.

"Yeah, but now you owe me again," she said while smirking and crossing her arms.

"Uh, no," I said, "The deal was that you make me breakfast and I get out of bed."

"What, but, Urgh," she groaned and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go see my brother," I said and we walked out of the house towards the main building.

It's been a year since our little trek across America towards the Fireflies. Ellie still doesn't know the truth and I hope to keep it that way.

"Joel, JOEL," Ellie yelled and I snapped out of it just as I ran into the door.

She stifled a laugh and I glared at her, then entered the building.

"You finally got up, huh," Tommy said as we walked into the room.

Maria was at a large table with several other people, discussing something.

"What's going on," I asked.

"We got soldiers running around nearby, we're worried they might be mounting an assault," he answered me.

"Why would they do that?"

"Don't know, we've been on good terms until now."

"Maybe they're on a tyrannical take over," Ellie suggested and we all looked at her.

"Ellie, how about you go wait outside while we discuss things," I said and she sighed in anger as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Ellie POV

"This is so not fair," I said as I kicked a rock, "They never let me attend any of the meetings, even after everything that's happened!"

I kicked the rock again and it struck the main wall. That's when I noticed a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a tall man in a large, black leather trench coat climb over the wall.

"HEY," I yell and he looked at me, a hood covering his face.

I couldn't see anything above his mouth, but I could see frown form on his lips. He jumped over the barrier and ran towards town. I chased after him and soon we were in the streets. He jumped over a cart and slipped past a man carrying a crate while I bumped into him.

"Ow," I said as I held my forehead and looked over to see the man gone.

"Dammit," I said as I got up, "Sorry."

"It's alright Ellie," the guy said and picked up the crate, then headed off.

"ELLIE," I heard and saw Joel with everyone else run over to me.

"Hey Joel," I said, sheepishly.

"What the hell 're you doing," he yelled.

"I was chasing a guy who climbed the wall," I argued and everyone gasped.

"Climbed the wall, where were the guards," Tommy asked and I shrugged, "Let's go find them."

We went back to the wall and found two guards on the ground, sleeping.

"Dammit Jones, why're you sleeping," he yelled, but he kept on sleeping.

"Tommy," Joel said and picked up a dart, "They were tranquilized."

"What, but that means-," he cut himself off as he thought.

"They're really going to attack," Maria said, "We need to get ready."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Joel said, "How do we know he wasn't some bandit."

"A bandit with military grade equipment," Tommy said, "I don't think so."

"Dammit Tommy, you'll cause a town wide panic!"

"And if we don't get everyone ready then we're dead!"

"GUYS," I yelled and they looked at me, "Are we forgetting that the son of a bitch I was chasing's still in Jackson!?"

"She's right, we have to smoke him out," Maria stated.

"How do we do that," one of the others asked.

"He's probably hiding in the unchecked parts of Jackson," Joel suggested, rubbing his chin.

"We may not have time for this," Tommy said, "INCOMING!"

We all watched as a squad of jeeps full of soldiers charged forward into the main gate.

"Bobby and Jim, warn everyone," Tommy ordered, "Everyone else, get to your stations." "Joel, can you take the townspeople up to the dam," he asked, "The soldiers' probably won't get you up there."

"We'll get them up," he said and I followed Joel into town. "Everyone, get to the dam," he ordered, "We're under attack!"

People started screaming and grabbed their belongings and families, then made their way to the dam.

"Come on," I said, "I think that was everyone."

"BOOM," we heard from the main gate.

"That came from the gate," Joel said, "Dammit Tommy, where are you?"

Suddenly, the radio on his belt crackled on.

"JOEL," Tommy yelled through it, "They got a tank."

"A tank, why do they have tank," he screamed into the radio, but there was no answer, "Tommy, Tommy come on, Tommy!?"

"I'm here, they're coming into town now," he yelled.

The sound of gunfire nearby resounded off the buildings as Tommy, Maria, and four others ran into the street.

"We got to go, NOW," he yelled and we ran as a squad of soldiers followed behind them.

"HALT," one yelled, "Hold your hands up!"

"No way in hell," Joel yelled and pulled out a revolver, then shot him in the head.

"Take them down," another one said and they started firing.

"Find cover," Tommy ordered and he ducked behind some carts and walls.

Joel fired off some shots and hit a guy in the shoulder. Tommy and Maria let out a barrage and managed to take down three more of the six person squad. The other four started shooting and the last two soldiers fell.

"Alright," I cheered, but I celebrated to soon as two more squads ran towards us from behind, "Oh fuck."

"Hands above your head, NOW," a soldier yelled.

We obeyed and they surrounded us, weapons pointed at our heads.

"You are all under arrest for harboring a criminal," the leader said.

"Criminal, no one's come into the town recently," Tommy yelled and a soldier smacked him with the butt of his gun.

"Wait, the guy who climbed into town," I said, "He's the criminal."

"So you are harboring him," he said and stood in front of me, his gun pointed at my head, "Penalty for harboring criminals, is death."

"Ellie, NO," everyone yelled as he pulled the trigger, but then there was a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass.

Suddenly, the man was on the ground with the man I had chased on top of him. He held a rifle with a bayonet on it, the blade stabbed through the soldier's heart.

"NO," the other soldiers screamed and opened fire, but he was gone already. He reappeared behind one of them and snapped his neck, then grabbed his gun and shot off a hail of bullets. He gunned down four of them before letting go of the body and running into the shadow of a building.

"Where'd he go," one yelled as they looked around.

Suddenly, he ran out of a building and stabbed his gun through a guy, then pulled the gun out before shooting down another two soldiers. He disappeared back into the shadows before coming out behind the remaining men and pulling out a sword.

He stabbed it into one's chest and let go. He threw a bunch of... stuff that were like knives. They struck the soldiers and caused them to fall over, blood dripping off of the blades he had thrown. The remaining soldiers ran at him and he pulled the sword out of the corpse.

He dodged several shots and slashed at a soldier, slashing the gun out of his hands. He cut his arm and stabbed him through the heart, then threw another knife. He fell down with a knife in his throat and the man pulled sword out of the dead body.

"That was close," he said and held out his hand at me.

"That was close, THAT WAS FUCKING CLOSE," I screamed at him, "You come here, break in, lead the military to us, and get our guys killed and you say that was close!?"

He stepped back and bowed his head in... shame?

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but I had to escape them," he stated.

"Why," Tommy asked.

"It's a long story," he said, but then we heard the sound of something grinding stone underneath it.

"Is that the-," Joel asked, but was cut off as a large armored vehicle came into sight down the street.

"TANK," Tommy yelled and we took cover as it fired.

A building turned into rubble as the shell blew up a section of it. Me and Joel took cover behind the wall of a building while Tommy and Maria took cover behind another wall on the other side of the street, but the man ran into a building and disappeared.

"Where'd he go," Maria yelled over the tank's shots.

"There," I said as I saw the man jump from a window into another building next to the tank.

"What's he doing," Joel asked and he was answered as the man jumped onto the tank.

"He just... jumped onto it," Tommy said in disbelief.

The man pulled his arm back and punched the panel that covered the entry way. He ripped it off with his bare hands and pulled out a grenade. He threw it in and jumped off of the tank, his trench coat fluttering in the air as he flew down. The armored vehicle lit up as the explosive blew up, the tank turning into a fireball.

"Whoa," I gasped in awe.

"That was exhilarating," he said as he walked away, the tank giving one last explosion making the image look like something out of one of the old action movies we got.

"Who are you," I asked.

"A remnant of the past," he answered.

"Well whoever you are, we're still taking you in," Tommy said and everyone pointed their guns at him.

"And I honor your authority and will go in peacefully," he stated and held out his arms for them to handcuff.

We all looked at him, quizzically. He had taken down an two squads of soldiers and a tank, so why was he surrendering.

* * *

5 Hours Later

Everyone had moved back into town and we were repairing the damages the soldiers had left.

"If they sent men after this guy, they're going to send more," Maria said, "We should turn him in."

"Why, he just saved our asses and took down an entire force of 'em," Tommy said, "I honestly think we should help them."

"I'm not sure, he did save us," Joel said, "but he's the reason they came here."

I listened to them converse from the corner of the room, listening in on their plans for the guy.

"This guy's got to know something that they don't want him to know," I muttered as I left the building and headed to the jail.

It was a large building that held everyone who had stolen, killed, or done anything against the law. I walked in and found his cell, a refurbished stone rectangle. The bars were renewed and the bed was better than most of the ones in the jail. He was still in his trench coat, but his weapons were gone. His hood was still up and he looked at me.

"I see you have come," he said and I nodded.

"Who are you, and don't give me that remnant bullshit," I said and he sighed.

"My name is Revan Flame, I am a genetically augmented super soldier," he stated and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait, super soldier," I said, "Doesn't that mean your with the military?"

"No, that was decades ago," he stated, "Now I'm a survivor, looking for a way to cure the chaos that has taken over the world."

"How do you plan on doing that," I asked.

"There is always hope girl, I know I can find a cure," he said.

"Yeah, well I already tried and so did the Fireflies," I said and he laughed.

"The Fireflies were fools with little experience in the biology of humans and this fungal infection," he stated, "Their biggest bet would've been that immune girl they had, but the kid's guardian saved her and killed them all."

"What," I gasped, looking at him wide eyed.

"You haven't heard, some guy took a teenage girl who was immune across the country and to the Fireflies," he explained to me, "He got her there, but they'd have to kill her to find a cure so he killed them all and took the girl."

"Joel did all that," I gasped and put my hands on my mouth in horror.

"Wait, your the girl," he said and looked at me, eyes squinted and a slight frown on his face.

"He killed them all," I said in disbelief, "He told me that they had hundreds of immune, that they stopped looking years ago."

"Then he lied, probably to keep you from the truth," he said, "From what I heard, he went through a lot to keep you safe."

"He lied to me," I snarled, curling my fingers into fists.

"And I would advise you not take it out on him," he ordered, "He obviously cares for you like a daughter, and if he found out I told you then that'd probably decrease my chances of getting out of here."

"He really does," I said, my anger slowly calming down, "Wait, how do you know about this?"

"My friend is the leader of the Fireflies," he said and I gasped.

"Your friends with Marlene," I asked and he shook his head.

"Marlene is merely a face, the true leader is hidden in the shadows," he said.

"Who's the leader than?"

"Another augment like me."

"How many are there of you?"

"Four of us, including me," he answered me, "There was I and my other brothers and sister in arms."

"Where are the other three," I asked.

"One works with the military, the other leads the Fireflies, and the last fights with the infected."

"Fights with the infected?"

"He has gone mad, believing that it is his divine duty to spread the infection."

"Oh my God," I gasped.

"Ellie," I heard and saw Joel, Tommy, and Maria walk over, "What're you doing here?"

"Just having a conversation with the prisoner," I said, hiding my anger at Joel.

"Well did he tell you anything useful," he asked.

"His name and his three other brothers and sisters in arms," I said.

"Brothers and sister in arms," he corrected and I glared at him.

"What's your name," Tommy asked.

"Revan, Revan Flame," I answered for him and they looked at me, "He's some kind of super soldier created by the military."

"Super human," they all asked, raising their eye brows and he lifted his hood.

We all gasped as we looked at him. He had pale skin and a scar ran across his right cheek. He had neatly combed raven black hair and a 6 o'clock shadow. Then I saw his eyes, his irises were glowing red.

"Your eyes," I said and he nodded.

"An effect of cybernetic implants," he stated, "We were not only augmented with chemical materials, but state of the art cybernetics as well."

"Well Revan, who are your other companions," Joel asked.

"The first is Khan Noonsingh," he answered in a cold and stoic voice, "He works with the military to create more augmented super soldiers."

"And the rest," Maria demanded.

"The other is Hector Proten, he believes himself to be God's servant and is attempting to spread the infection no matter the cost," he explained.

"That's insane," Joel said, "Why would he do that?"

"If you were immune to a disease, one of the few who were immune, would you not think yourself blessed by God," he asked and we all looked at him, confused.

"Who's the last," Tommy asked.

"Lisa Trevail, the real leader of the Fireflies," he stated and we all gasped, except for me since I knew, "Marlene was the face of the militia while Lisa worked in the field."

"How did you all become like this," I asked.

He looked at me for a moment before speaking, "Do you know how the infection started?"

"No, no one does," Joel said.

"I do," he stated, "It started with me."

"What," we all said, sudden fury striking all of us, "You started all of this!"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said, "We were gathered, twenty of us were selected to become augmented super soldiers."

"So you went along for the glory," Maria spat and he nodded.

"We did not know how this would be achieved, but neither did we care until it happened," he said, "We were injected, all of us with the fungal infection which was in a more stable and controlled state." "The fungal infection was augmented itself, altered to work in a human host."

"How did that work," I asked.

"The infection was more of a way to penetrate our systems and be able to augment them, carrying the chemical enhancements they revitalized our systems and we became augments," he stated, "However, only four of us out of the twenty survived the procedure."

"You four survived," Joel said, "and the rest became the first infected."

"Indeed, Hector soon went mad and released the infected, it was chaos and we eventually escaped," he said, "I went to my family in Kansas, but the infection has spread to far already."

"What happened," I asked.

"I found them... or at least their bodies," he said and we gasped.

"They were killed by infected," Tommy said and he shook his head.

"No, they ate the crops, they were full of the infection," he stated, "I found their bodies still walking, but their minds gone."

"You were forced to kill them," I said, sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Now do you see, I started all of this and because of me my mother, my father, my brother and sister, even my girlfriend is gone," he said, on the verge of tears, "Now I'm trying to find a way to cure what I started."

"Well you can't do that without killing an immune," Joel stated, but he laughed.

"Those Firefly scientists you met weren't as trained as I am," he said, "Among the factors I gained from the augmentations were increased strength, speed, stamina, resilience, regeneration, and intellect."

"So you know how to get a cure without killing the patient," I asked, hopeful but he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, I haven't met another immune in years," he said, "I cannot do it on myself or my friends because our blood is augmented."

"What about me," I said, "Could you use me?"

"Ellie, that is out of the question," Joel said.

"Then killing all the Fireflies isn't," I yelled and he stumbled back.

"How do you-," then he looked at Revan and scowled.

"YOU TOLD HER," he screamed.

"Don't you yell at him, you lied to me and you killed Marlene," I screamed and shoved him, "I thought we were a team?"

"We are, Ellie," he said and tried to hug me, but I stepped back.

"Don't touch me," I stated.

"Must you two argue," Revan asked and we glared at him, "What?"

"You better shut your mouth before I shoot your tongue," Joel threatened and pulled his gun out.

"Unfortunately I have much to discuss with you," he said, "I require supplies and ammunition to continue my journey."

"To where," Tommy asked.

"I am headed to Hector's location, to kill him," he said, "With him out of the way, I can deal with Khan and Lisa."

"But I thought you guys were on good terms," Maria said.

"Far from it, Khan wants to turn every human into an augment while Lisa controls a terrorist group," he said, "I oppose tyranny and I oppose terrorists."

"If, if we help you, what's to stop the FEDRA from coming here," Joel asked him, his gun still pointed at his head.

"Nothing, I have put this town and it's occupants in danger," he stated, "I can help you fortify and rebuild."

"NO, No way in fucking hell am I letting you stay here," Joel said, but I stood in front of his gun.

"Joel, stop being so selfish," I screamed at him, "You lost your daughter to this infection, he lost his entire family to it."

"SILENCE," Revan yelled before we could get in a full blown argument, "Ellie, Joel did that to save you and Joel should have controlled his rage."

We both looked at him before looking away, knowing he was right.

"Now, I ask again," he said, "Can I receive supplies?"

We all looked at each other and Joel, Tommy, and Maria started conversing. They looked at him and nodded.

"You'll get your supplies, but you have to help us rebuild and refortify," Maria stated and he nodded.

"I accept your terms," he answered and we unlocked the cell, then opened it.

* * *

Joel POV

"I don't trust him," I told Tommy as we led him to the house he'll be staying in.

"Is it because he took down a whole bunch of the FEDRA soldiers or because he told Ellie the truth," he snapped at me, "I can't believe you lied to us."

"What, you wanted me to say I killed them all and stopped the only potential way of finding a cure," I argued.

"Killed, more like murdered," he stated and we glared at each other.

"Um," we heard and saw Revan staring at us, "I suppose this will be my home for the time being?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, "You'll stay here till your free to go."

It was a two story building we hadn't refurbished yet, the paint on the walls were peeling and it smelled like dead rat.

"Cozy," he sarcastically said and closed the door behind him.

"I have to agree Joel," my brother said, "I don't trust him."

"Then we need some kind of counter measure if he betrays us," I suggested.

"Like what," he asked.

"I don't know, keep him under watched guard?"

"Good enough."

We walked back to town where Maria and Ellie were waiting.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Sir, the troops sent after Revan haven't returned," a soldier reported as he ran up to me, "We believe that they were killed, but they confirmed he was present in Jackson county."

"Good, send more troops," I ordered, "Ask the General if I could borrow some of his aerial forces."

"Yes sir," he said and saluted before running off.

"Sir," I heard and turned around to see the official director of my project, Director Lee "Your obsession with this man is getting in the way of your work."

"I think not," I argued and he glared at me, but I kept a calm and stoic face on.

"You've spent almost half of our available troops after him, trying to kill him, but he keeps killing our men."

"I send them to kill a threat to the project!"

"He is one man, Project: Godhood is safe from him!"

"No, he will stop us if we do not stop him."

"He is just one man."

"One man who will find allies, I intend on ending him before he finds any."

"Mr. Noonsingh," the director said, "Khan, if you waste anymore of our men, then I will be forced to cut you off from most of your military connections."

"I understand, Director," I snarled and walked away.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Ma'am," I heard and saw a man behind me, "Our people have discovered Revan's location."

"Yes, I am aware," I stated and began to walk away when he said something that I took an interest too.

"They also discovered the location in which the girl and the man who murdered Marlene are."

"Where," I asked, turning around to face him.

"With Revan, or rather he's with them," he stated and I squinted my eyes as I gritted my teeth.

"Find them," I ordered, "We will avenge Marlene's death and all others who were persecuted for our belief in freedom."

"Yes Ms. Lisa," he said and scurried off.

* * *

Unknown POV

I sat upon my throne, watching my children stumble about. They listened to every sound that was around them, walking towards a drop of water that had dripped to the floor or a piece of stone falling into a soft bed of grass. I smiled as I watched them, my children, my warriors.

"I will continue my campaign to restore this world," I proclaimed and they all kneeled before me.

I discovered that I could control them with my new found powers, the cordyceps augmentation had given me the ability to control them and the overlong exposure to the spores as well as radioactive materials had activated them. Now I was a king.

"My children, find those who would dare oppose me and end them," I ordered and they stumbled out of the room, but they were merely those who were able to enter the room.

I smiled as I watched from a window as hordes of Clickers, Runners, Stalkers, and Bloaters marched out of the city and towards the east coast, towards the FEDRA cities and towards my brothers and sister in arms.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you like this story**

**For all of you who like the mentioned below  
-Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
-Artemis Fowl  
-Storm Hawks  
-Code Lyoko  
-Fairy Tail**

**I have some stories on those**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
